Fuji's greatest plot
by ryosakulove
Summary: Stucky title. I know. Fuji comes up with a plan that involves a tent, a camping trip, and a rainy night. Will Fuji's master plan work? Read to find out! Ryosaku. Ch.4 is up!
1. one morning

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"__Ryoma-kun. Please don't do this to me. I'm just a little girl." _

_"Oh don't worry nothings going to happen."BRIIINNGG!_

"What? Ahh! I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" Sakuno, as usual was franticly getting ready for school. "Oba-chan! Do you have my breakfast ready?"

"I do but isn't it a bit…………..early?" Before the coach could finish, Sakuno had already grabbed her toast and was flying out of the door.

_Pant pant._ 'I'm going to be late! No, it'll be so embarrassing in front of the whole class.' Sakuno thought to herself. It was the first day of school and Sakuno was just starting her first year in high school. She wanted a good start to the school year. Right now that was not apparently happening.

_Ooff. _Sakuno had bumped into something soft. So she looked up and saw a cat-eyed boy standing in front of her drinking Grape Ponta. "Ahh! I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun. What are you doing so late? Shouldn't you be at your morning practice?" Sakuno smiled sweetly as she asked Ryoma. 'I must have been going so fast that I ran into Ryoma-kun.' She thought remembering her dream and thinking that he doesn't even like me and that Ryoma-kun would never even think about doing that.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno as if she had just said something so very stupid. Sakuno couldn't help but blush in front of her wonderfully arrogant prince. "Yes I'm going to practice, but I'm not late."

Sakuno stared down at her watch and yelled, "Ahh! I'm an hour early. I'm so sorry to have bothered you. Please go on." Again, Sakuno was doing her famous ten-shades-of-red-blush. 'Why must I all ways be so clumsy in front of Ryoma-kun? Sigh…'

The rest of the way the two walked in silence, each thinking their own thoughts.

Ryoma's: 'Humph. She seems to be a bit clumsy today. But isn't she always? Ryuzaki is a lot cuter when she's in such a rush. Ahh! Where did that come from? Am I starting to turn into that perverted Oyaji of mine? Must be just some morning nerves. Still, I do admit she is especially pretty when her hair is reflecting the sun.. NO! I did it again!'

Ryoma didn't know what had gotten into him. Even though these thoughts kept going through his head, his face was still its same emotionless way.

Sakuno's: 'At least I can watch Ryoma-kun practice. He probably thinks I'm weird. Why can't I be more like Tommako and start the conversations with Ryoma-kun?'

"Ahh! It's Ryoma-sama!!!" a girl in front of the fangirl mob said.

"Ryoma-sama, we love you!"The crowd screamed.

"Got to get going. I recommend you do too." Ryoma said as he waved and set off on the hidden trail the sempais made just for these kind of emergencies. Sakuno followed and waited with Ryoma behind a couple of bushes until the mod passed by.

'Ryoma-kun sure has a lot of girls after him. He probably doesn't have time for me.' Sakuno thought and then said, " Ryoma-kun, d..do you actually like all of those girls c..chasing you ? Because i..if you d..do, I can leave you a..alone."

'Leave you alone? Then wouldn't another boy try to take you away from me? Oh no. Not again. Maybe Momo-sempai passed a curse onto me. After all, the only thing he talks about is how he and Ann-chan are "blossoming".' Ryoma thought.

'He's not answering. Maybe he really does want to get rid of me.' Sakuno thought.

But before Sakuno could let this thought sink in Ryoma said, "I would give anything to have them get away from me. But don't take that the wrong way. You're quiet enough.

'Ryoma-kun can be so mean sometimes, but it's nice to know he deosn't think I'm a pest.' Sakuno thought as they passed through the school entrance..

"Hey, Echizen! You're late. Oh! So you walked with your little princess today. Hey Kikumaru, come here! Echizen's finally got a girl friend!" Momoshiro called.

"She's Not my girlfriend! She just came early." Ryoma argued with a blushing Sakuno standing by his side. 'Is that all those two think about? My lovelife?'

"Like the other girls shouting your name in front of the tennis gate so that we can't get in?" Oishi said coldly to Ryoma.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm so attractive." Ryoma replied before heading over to the soda machine for his favorite, Grape Ponta.

"No!! I missed all the fun." Edji said while panting after making his way through the mob of girls. "So, what did Ryoma _do_ to you? Did he hold your hand?" Edji said to Sakuno who turned beet red and ran away to hide in a little corner without saying a word, just thinking, 'Oh why me?'.

"A little tough huh?" Momoshiro said while everyone was staring at Edji.

"What?!"

Then out of nowhere Fuji came and joined the conversation smirking, "I overheard your conversation and I can't help but think that maybe we can change Echizen's mind"

* * *

Do you think the writing style is too original? Maybe a bit short? I promise if I have time, I will make my next longer.

Well there it is, Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	2. The plot

Well, here's the next chapter.

FYI. (' ') this cases the person's thoughts. (" ") this is what a person is saying. Slanted writing means noises or dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

During practice …..

'Hm. Why are the sempais whispering so much? Not that I care. As long as one of them is willing to rally with me, I'm not worried.' Ryoma thought on day when arriving at the school courts.

Over where the sempais were talking，a brawl was going on.

"I want to be the one who gets to spy on those two!" Momoshiro yelled at Kiado while holding up his fist.

"Shut up you beef brain! I'm the one who should get to spy on them. After all, I'm the one who won our bet." Kaido replied.

"That's because somebody spilled their drink on the ground. I had more to clean, so I took more time. And since when did you get so interested in Echizen and Ryuzaki love life? Maybe you need some help with your's? It sure wouldn't be a surprise." Momoshiro remarked.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who keeps bragging about how you and your girlfriend are made for each other." Kaido hissed.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure Fuji will think of something else that's going to interest you." Oishi reasoned, "Right Fuji?"

" Of course. How about one of you gets to set up the "station" where all of the magic is going to happen?" Fuji said.

"Magic this, magic that. What's the plan?" Kikumari complained. With that Fuji finally gave in and told his plan to all of the surrounding.

"Fuji, this is your greatest plot yet. I can't wait till I get to experience this." Taka-san said. Then Momoshiro handed him a racquet. "COME ON BABY! Let's get this started."

* * *

In the library, Sakuno was studying with Tomo-chan. She wasn't getting any of this English stuff. It all looked like some strange signs all jumbled together.

"Ah! I'm going to fail this test! Please help me!" Sakuno wailed.

"Help you with what? This stuff is easy." a familiar voice said from behind while placing a pile of books on the table..

"Ryoma-kun? Oh, you don't have to waste your time here. I can figure this out." Sakuno said while blushing and feeling like an idiot. 'Why can't I get this stuff? I'm just taking Ryoma-kun's practice time away' Sakuno thought.

"None sense. We could most defiantly use your help. Especially Sakuno here. Tomo-chan said. "First I've got to go and get something to eat. Start without me."

"But…"

"Don't worry" Tomo-chan winked and left and the two freshmen alone to study. After Tomo-chan left Ryoma opened his textbook and started to explain.

"Here, it's simple. You just have to find the pattern." Ryoma started to say.

"I'm sorry to have to cause you so much trouble." Sakuno apologized.

'Sorry? This is the least I can do after having you get bullied by those monsters, so called my sempais. What?! Why am I helping her anyways? I could be playing tennis and training for the tournament. Well I got myself into this and I'm going to have to get myself out.' Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked worriedly. "You really don't have to help if you don't want to."

"Oh sorry." Ryoma reassured. "My mind just blanked." The lesson continued smoothly but Tomo-chan never came back.

Later in the day Sakuno was looking for Tomo-chan and ready to give her a good scolding. "Tomo-chan, where were you? You missed everything. Luckily I actually get some of this English stuff now and I took a copy of my notes and I saved them just for you. But I could probably could have understood more if you were there comforting me. I'm sure Ryoma-kun now thinks I'm permanently red."

"Sorry, I just wanted you to be closer to Ryoma-sama." Tomo-chan apologized.

"But I thought you liked Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said in a confused tone.

"I did, but now I like another person. So you can have him all you want. I'll still be cheering for him at his games, but I just won't feel for him as I used to." Tomo-chan explained.

"Tomo-chan, you are the greatest friend I can ever have."

"You're welcome. You are too."

"So, who's the guy?" Sakuno said after the two best friends hugged.

"You'll have to wait and see. Next week you'll know." Tomo-chan said.

"How? What's next week?"

"You don't know?! Fuji-sempai has talked to the coach of the tennis teem and the regulars are allowed to go camping for the week. There, they will get to relax for working so hard when training for tournament. Plus, I have volunteered us for getting everything ready. Because of our work, we get to go with them. Isn't that exciting?" Tomo-chan explained while rapping her arm around Sakuno and using her other to slowly wave it in the air, showing Sakuno that anything what she thought.

"Yeah, that's great. He he he." Sakuno agreed.

"First we must think of a place for them to go. I want something romantic with a water side view. Tell you what, I'll come over to your house tonight and we'll plan it all out. My home is a bit too crowded with my little brothers." Tomo-chan suggested.

"See you tonight then." Sakuno said.

"Bye!"

* * *

'I'm going to be late. I hope Ryoma-kun is still there.' Sakuno had to help clean after class so she was late. Ever since Jr. high Ryoma and Sakuno have walked home together. It has become a habit for both.

'Where is she? I help her with English and she comes late? I'm going to have to leave without her.' Ryoma thought as he started down the road.

"Wait!" Sakuno ran up to Ryoma panting and relived that he hadn't left. "Sorry, I had to help in the classroom."

"Oh." was Ryoma's answer. The two walked home in silence until Sakuno broke the it.

"Ryoma-kun, are you going to go camping with the other sempais?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma all of a sudden remembered that Fuji told him about the camping trip. He had been falling asleep when he was told. Considering his bad memory, this wasn't a surprise to him.

"Yes I am." Even with this short reply Sakuno was even more excited about the trip. Little did she know, this camping trip was going to be quite the week. All because of the scheming mind of Fuji Suyske.

* * *

I know it's kind of like reintroducing the first chapter and the action hasn't come yet, but I promise the camping comes next.

So, what did you think? I tried to make the character's personalities "pop". Is it too short? Is there enough details? Too much dialogue?

Don't forget to review!


	3. Tent Problem

Thanks for all of the reviews.

I've worked quite hard on this next chapter so Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Whoo hoo! We're finally here!" Edji yelled as he jumped off the bus stretching his arms and legs. The regulars and their two accompanists had just arrived at the edge of the lake side forest.

"So this is it huh? It's pretty nice. I love the peacefulness." Oishi commented. "No more busy hectic city life for a whole week!"

"Thanks, Sakuno and I spent a lot of time picking the perfect place." Tomo-chan said while helping Sakuno off the bus.

"Sheesh, we came all the way here for this? There's not even a log cabin, let alone a tennis court. We're going to have to sleep in tents. I hope we have enough." Ryoma said unhappily searching for some sign of civilization.

"_Fshu._ Where's that spike head idiot? I have a present to give him for that spit wad he shot at my head on the bus" Kaido said after getting his things off the bus.

After everyone had finished getting their supplies off the bus Tezuka announced， "From here, we will jog to the lake and around it twice. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean we can forget about the tournament. The two girls don't have to jog around the lake, but they have to keep up with our pace towards it."

"Aw, but this is vacation. We should be relaxing and swimming in the water." Edji complained with a thought bubble going from his head that pictured him swimming in the lake, all happy and laughing.

"Would you like to run twice as many trips around the lake?" Tezuka warned coldy.

"No thank you." Edji said while crouching behind Oishi.

"Good. Then let's go."

"Hai." Everyone said and then were on their way. It was a down hill jog so it was a lot easier for the two girls. After a while though, Sakuno was starting to tire from the non-stop jogging. She wasn't used to more than 20 minuets of tennis practice.

"Tomo-chan, I can't go any farther. I'm going to collapse." Sakuno said panting.

"Come on we're almost there. Just a little bit farther" Tomo-chan encouraged while helping Sakuno by carrying some of her luggage for her.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" Moshiro said.

"Sakuno is so tired she can't go much farther." Tomo-chan informed.

"Well then I'll carry you." Momoshiro suggested while picking Sakuno up onto his back. Ryoma scowled at this action. Sakuno did not see this but still blushed.

"No it's ok, it's just little bit longer like Tomo-chan said right?" Sakuno protested.

"Nonsense. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't have to suffer." Momoshiro said. At this Ryoma couldn't keep his mouth quiet.

"Hey, why don't you go flirt with your girl friend. Or did she already break up with you?" When Ryoma said this he immediately took it back.

'Fuji's plan better work, because I'm trying to bare all of this crap Echizen is throwing at me.' Momoshiro thought cringing his teeth.

"OOO. Echizen just defended Ryuzaki. Is he in love?" Everyone chanted (except Tezuka and Oishi).

"I am not. I just don't think it is right that my senpai should be hitting on a girl who's not his girl friend." Ryoma's face was staring to turn red. This was very rare. He knew he would never ever, in his life say something like that, but he couldn't think anything else to say. So he pulled his cap down over his head.

"What happened to the carefree teem mate I used to know? All of a sudden this girl makes you say things about love. Maybe he's really starting become an older more responsible boy." Fuji taunted with his little smile planted on his face.

"……. Nah." The sempais said together in a humorous voice. The rest of the way, everyone was quiet and observing the nature. Ryoma, on the other hand, was staring at the ground with his hat pulled over his face. Along with the grouchy Kaido who stared annoyingly at his surroundings.

'The sooner this trip is over the better.' Ryoma thought.

They reached the beach of the lake and set all their things down. Then the regulars set off on their two rounds around the lake. This left the two girls to talk everything over and organize the supplies.

"Oh no! We're short on tents. What will we do?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"What?! That'll mean we have to share tents." Tomo-chan said despairingly. "I know what to do. We can ask for help from the sempais. They always know what to do." she added confidently.

"Yeah, great plan." Sakuno said nervously. Just then the regulars came back.

"Hi. Sakuno and I just discovered that we do not have enough tents for all of us." Tomo-chan announced excitedly.

" Oh yay. And that's good why?" Momoshiro asked sarcastically.

"We have to share!!"

"Share tents? How many do we have?" asked Oishi.

"About five. That would mean each tent gets two people. All we need to do is decide which two go in each tent." Tomo-chan said while winking at Fuji giving him the OK.

"I know what to do. We can write our names on sticks and then draw two sticks for each tent." Fuji suggested with a smirk on his face.

'I don't have a good feeling about this. Especially when he has that smirk on his face.' Ryoma thought to himself.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Momoshiro said. " Let's start."

"I got the sticks and I have written everyone's name on them" Oishi said holding them up. " Now , who will get to pick them?"

"I think Fuji should get to pick them. After all he got us here." Sakuno said not knowing what her suggestion would get her into.

"Why thank you. I will." Fuji reached into the can and grabbed the first two sticks, "Momoshiro and Kaido."

"WHAT?" They said in unison. 'How come Fuji choose Kaido and my stick? When he said he knew which sticks were who's, I didn't expect him to purposely make me and Kaido share the same tent. I guess he really does like to see people suffer.' Momoshiro thought, still scowling at the thought.

"Next is Edji and Tomo-chan." Fuji announced.

"Oh! Well, she's quite energetic like me?" Edji said, trying to point out the good side of her.

"Yay! I get Edji!" Tomo-chan shouted then thought, 'Thank you Fuji.'

Fuji pulled out the next pair and got Tezuka and Oishi. "So, I get Tezuka huh? This way we can discuss our tournament line-up plan." The stick pulling kept going on until they got to the last to people, Sakuno and Ryoma. Which of course would make them share a tent.

'Ryoma-kun? Sharing a tent with me? Oh no. What do I do? This is all because of my carelessness. I should have double checked all of the supplies. Why me?' Sakuno thought despairingly.

'Ryuzaki's in my tent huh? This should be interesting.' Ryoma thought. ' I just hope that these tents have room separators. I don't want the senpais to get any ideas.' With that every one left to set up their tents before dark hit.

* * *

So what did you think? I finally told you the tent part of the plot. The next chapter is going to be better, I hope. I'ce been trying to so hard to lenghthen the chapters, but it's not woring.:(

Is there enough detail?

Don't forget to Review!


	4. Splash!

Hi! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the holdup, I had a HUGE project to work on.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of the characters. _Boo hoo_:(

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The night came by fast and everyone was gathered around the blazing fire. The night was clear and peaceful. You could here all of the wildlife lurking around the forest. Everyone one was tired from trying to put up the tent and gathering firewood so it could last the entire trip. Not only was everyone grouchy, but no one was in the mood to tell jokes and sing songs around the fire like you're supposed to on camping trips.

Then Sakuno decided that this was unacceptable so she brought up all her courage and broke the silence with a cheerful voice, "It's such I nice night. The sky is clear and the weather is perfect. We should be enjoying ourselves, not sitting around doing nothing."

"You know what? Sakuno is right. We should be enjoying this privilege to our fullest, and make sure this is an experience we'll never forget." Oishi said and stood up encouragingly. Sakuno was pleased that someone cared about her opinion. Ryoma on the other hand, was not exactly thrilled at his action but did not know why.

"How can we when we're sweaty, dirty, and everyone around us smells bad? It would be like laughing when you're sitting on a porcupine." Momshiro complained. Most of the people around him agreed.

"Don't be such a baby." Kaido insulted.

" Who are you calling a baby Mr. Kitty lover? I'm not that soft unlike you." Momoshiro teased. Kaido turned red with anger and started towards Momoshiro while screaming and yelling the he's a big fat lair (In this case, Kaido is really a animal lover). The fight continued and names were being thrown across the camp at one another.

'Pathetic.' Ryoma thought and got up from his spot on the rock. He snuck away from the main site where everyone was trying to grab a hold of the two teammates who had fires blazing in their eyes. Sakuno , not wanting to be in this, took a quick glance at Ryoma and noticed he leaving and decided to follow him.

'I wonder were Ryoma-kun is going.' Sakuno thought as she snuck out. Ryoma made his way to a lakeside spot where you could see all the stars in the sky. The water was a nice deep blue color and it seemed nothing could ruin this scene. The commotion at the camp could not be heard. Everything was so peaceful and clear.

Sakuno sighed in awe at the stunning beauty. But she couldn't get over the fact that it was dark in a dense forest. 'I hate the dark. Couldn't Ryoma-kun bring a flash light? I could be much more relaxed. What if a bear comes and attacks me like that time at the training camp? But still, this place is nice and beautiful How did Ryoma-kun know were this place was?' Sakuno whined to herself cowardly. 'Oh right, he went around the lake twice.' She had never seen such natural beauty before. All she could do was stare.

Over where Ryoma was, he was sitting down on a smooth rock and sighed to himself, 'This is just what I need to collect my thoughts. Now, what's with this Ryuzaki thing? Why is my first reaction always to defend her? Am I truly starting to turn into that horrible Oyaji of mine? Am I actually jealous that my sempais are hitting on Ryuzaki? Not that I care. Ok, so maybe I do a little. But still, could I actually be in …. love?' Ryoma thought remembering what Fuji had said. All of these questions were confusing to Ryoma. He couldn't comprehend all of this figuring. He may be a genius in tennis, but when it comes to this love stuff, he's not so bright. It was very stressful. He wouldn't admit the love part and just wanted this problem out of his life. 'Well, maybe she's just a friend and that's why I wanted to protect her. Or maybe it was because I didn't want be get in trouble for not protecting the coach's grand daughter. Whatever it was it just couldn't be because I love her. No, that just can not be the reason.'

Ryoma's thought were immediately shattered when he heard a high pitch scream. He immediately knew who this yelp belonged to and felt a surge of fear go through his body.

"Ahh! Help. I fell into the water" Sakuno screamed while frantically waving her arms in the water. Everyone heard this and Ryoma tried to locate where this voice came from. The beautiful calm night became a terror scene for Ryoma as he jumped up and ran towards her voice which was not too far from where he was.

"Ryuzaki! Where are you? Hang on! I'm coming!" At that time Ryoma seemed to be possessed by someone else. Nothing was in his head but to save Sakuno. He didn't care what anyone else thought of his action. Twigs and leaves crunched underneath his feet as Ryoma jumped into the icy cold water and swam like never before. He dived and searched but he didn't have luck on his side and could not find her. Ryoma was getting desperate and very cold. Then out of no where the sempais came with their torches in hand guiding him towards Sakuno.

"Echizen! To your left. Swim to your left." Momoshiro yelled along with the others who were also trying to direct Ryoma.

'Thanks guys. I'm going to owe you all a big one.' Ryoma thought while turning to his left and searching all over again.

Meanwhile with Sakuno, 'Help, I can't swim.' Sakuno's world was turning dark. The former soft looking water turned into a killing boa constrictor, squeezing the air out of her. Then when she thought all was lost she felt a strong sturdy had pull her up. Her head burst into the fresh air and it felt as though a hundred pounds had been taken off her.

Ryoma was relieved that he had saved Sakuno and the sempais standing on shore hooting and congratulating him. As Ryoma dragged Sakuno to shore, Tomo-chan came rushing up with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Sakuno are you ok? Talk to me, talk to me!" Tomo-chan pleaded.

"I'm fine." Sakuno said in a weak voice._ Cough cough._

"Hurry, get her into the tent were it is warm and have wrapped in layers of warm blankets. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible." Ryoma said.

'Hey that's my job' Oishi said jealously. 'But I guess that means Fuji's plan is working.' The team carried Sakuno to her teent with Ryoma checking every few seconds making sure she was ok. He was basically so mad at Sakuno for risking her life but he also knew it was his fault that he snuck away. His head was wirling even more. He had an urge to tough touch her skin and see how soft it was. She looked so helpless. 'Ahh! Sure I feel bad for her, but that one thought? It was outrages. This is getting out of hand. I better go check on her.' With that he pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the hurt companion.

When they reached the tent everyone was bustling around, making sure Sakuno was warm and comfortable.

"Oh Ryoma-kun, thank you for saving me." Sakuno said softly. Secretly she was bursting inside from happiness. She couldn't be any happier knowing that Ryoma-kun cared. She almost thanked her clumsiness for leading her into the lake. Through all of her pain, she still managed to blush.

'Jeez, she's still blushing? How can she when she has just got saved from certain doom? I'll never understand girls.' Ryoma thought.

_Snicker snicker. _The sempais were all gathering around the tent trying to figure out what the two people in there were talking about. Due to the fact that Sakuno was talking so softly, their efforts were not of use. Just them Ryoma came out.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? You guys should be in your tents sleeping, or at least helping me. Not trying to listen to us. You guys are no help." Ryoma said coldly.

"Touchy! Looks like our Ochibi caught us. Oh well, Iguess we will have to leave them to have their privacy." Kikumaru teased.

"You are all idiots. Now leave before I have to get my tennis ball and racket." Ryoma warned.

"Echizen, you sure are weird. You even bring your tennis supplies on camping trips." Momoshiro said jokingly while slowly inching his way to his tent. Along with the others, who didn't exactly want to get a tennis ball wedged on their faces.

'Whoo whoo. Echizen likes Ryuzaki. Echizen like Ryuzaki." Everyone was happy for once because all of their efforts had payed off. The conclusion was that Ryoma likes Sakuno. But to them, this was_ love. _Well, at least to the sempais.

"Fuji, you are a genius!" Oishi said with everyone else agreeing.

"Well actually, I didn't mean it that Sakuno was going to fall into the lake. My plan actually didn't include that part. So, if Ryoma hadn't been around she would have…..died." Fuji confessed.

"WHAT? You mean she could have died?" Everyone shouted at Fuji.

"Well, she survived right? That's what counts." Fuji said timidly, trying to shrink away.

""Your lucky she did or else you probably be in the hospital after getting beat up by Ochibi." Kikumari pointed out.

Over in the tent where Sakuno was laying, she was much better.

"Thank you. I couldn't have survived without you Ryoma-kun."

"It was nothing" Ryoma said while blushing a little. Even with the little light in the small tent, it was bright enough to show this little bit of red, planted on Ryoma's face.

'Did Ryoma-kun just blush? Oh my gosh, I'm going to faint.' Sakuno thought. The she said with a fake yawn, "Ryoma-kun can I sleep now? I'm awfully tired."

"Of course my Sakuno-chan." When Ryoma heard himself say that he almost jumped up. 'Wow, where did that name Sakuno-chan come from? I must be going crazy.'

'Did Ryoma-kun just c...call me m…my Sakuno-chan? He probably just did it on accident. He's just worried. Yeah, that's all.' Sakuno thought in shock. Now Sakuno's face was as red as a beet. Ryoma, let's just say the red on his face was just as bad.

Ryoma couldn't take it any more. All of these signs of him liking Sakuno were overwhelming. Ryoma doesn't like to give in to his feelings because it would harm his carefully built up reputation, but this, this, was too much. Finally with a deep sigh he reluctantly admit to himself that he likes Sakuno. Ryoma was shocked that this clumsy long-haired girl could get to him like that. He had never felt so weak. But Ryoma also wanted to know what Sakuno felt of him. So after building up all his courage, Ryoma finally asked, " Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for calling you Sakuno-chan, but it sounds nice, so in order for me to call you that, could you please tell me if you… you… like me?" He tried to sound as normal as he could but there was a slight crackle in his voice. Ryoma never felt more nervous in his entire life as he waited for her answer.

"Sakuno couldn't believe her ears. 'Did Ryoma-kun just admit that he likes me? Oh my gosh, can this actually be happening? I must be dreaming. But I'm not. I feel happy yet in shock. Could he be tricking me? No, only Momo-sempai and Edji-sempai would do something like that. Not Ryoma-kun. So what do I say? I want to say I like him but, what if this is really a joke? Still, I don't want to miss a chance on what I have always wanted so, here goes nothing.'

"Hey, are you going to answer or not? Because if you don't, I'll take that as you don't like me." Ryoma's confident voice had just a bit of fear in the back.

" Ryoma-kun, I…I….I do like you." Sakuno replied while turning a red that could shadow even the ripest tomato for the hundredth time. Ryoma on the other hand, was so relieved that him could just scoop her up and kiss her (now wouldn't that be interesting?). But Ryoma just nodded his head and got into his sleeping bag. When he felt comfortable, he turned off his lamp and went to sleep. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, Ryoma fell a sleep thinking he that was the luckiest person on earth. It started to rain but the couple was dry, listening to the steady beat of the rain.

Little did the two unsuspecting creatures know, a strange little red light in the corner of the tent was flickering on and off like a video camera's.

Those who occupied the other tents were snickering there heads off and whispering about being ever so young… In Fuji's tent, a smirk on his face told him and his tent partner,

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm not sure if I should add a next chapter. If I did, it would probably be about the next day.

I made Ryoma a bit OOC and a bit superheroy. But hey, I couldn't think of anything else.

Don't forget to review:)


End file.
